Lucia Petrelli
Lucia Medi Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is newborn, and the youngest daughter and child of Lowri and Peter Petrelli. Unlike most characters in World 2, Lucia does not have 3 abilities: she has 9, since she also gained the abilities of her dead triplet siblings, Ryan and Cayla. These abilities are self-sustanance, physical immunity, merging, death aura, neuronal vampirism, trace shifting, songspeak, enhanced vision and enhanced agility. Appearance She is a very small baby, with light grey eyes and blonde hair. Home Lucia lives with her family - her parents and siblings - in their home in the suburbs of New York city. Like most of the children, she has lived here for all of her short life. The house is a large one, 3 stories high, with an outhouse and a garden where Hayley often practices her florakinesis. It was originally smaller, but has been altered and extended using reality manipulation. Currently, it contains a kitchen, dining room, 4 reception rooms, 5 bedrooms, 2 nurseries, a playroom and several bathrooms and shower-rooms. Abilities Unlike all other characters in World 2, Lucia isn't limited to 3 abilities, and neither does she have a multiple ability. She originally would have had 3, but gained 3 more from her brother Ryan and another 3 from her sister Cayla, both from when they were merged together by her older self before birth. Her first ability, and one which is naturally hers, is Merging. She's yet to manifest this ability, but her future self was shown using it to merge both 2 objects together, and 3 individual people. In each case, a new being was formed which shared characteristics of all originals. She will be able to control which characteristics and kept or lost, and will be able to merge almost anything, the only exception being combining organic and inorganic material. Her second ability is Physical Immunity, another original one. This means that no ability which works physically will affect her. She can't be healed, killed or revived by any ability, and she wouldn't be affected by elementokinesis, cryokinesis, gravity manipulation or anything of the sort. She sees through illusions and can see someone invisible. If someone with enhanced speed or strength tried to use their ability against her, they'd find themselves temporarily returned to normal levels. However, other abilities - such as mental, precognitive or dimensional ones - can still affect her. Her third ability, and her final original one, is Self-sustanance. This ability means that at need her body can sustain itself without food or water or air, producing its own energy from nothing. She can't be killed or harmed from starvation, dehydration or asphyxiation. She can also survive any damage to her lungs and digestive system, since once the damage is discovered the ability will simply activate and bypass the systems. The same is true for poisoning in food or air, lessened blood supply to these organs, and limited blood loss. Her fourth ability is Death Aura. This ability was originally her brother's, and it was responsible for the deaths of Lowri, Ryan and Cayla in another timeline. The ability is triggered by physical or emotional truama, and it kills all around it. It can also kill the user, since it doesn't include immunity, but it can't kill Lucia because its effect is physical. It cannot be healed or reversed in anyway, but it can be negated or shielded against, and it can be controlled by controlling one's emotions. Her fifth ability, again from Ryan, is Neuronal Vampirism. This ability drains the energy from the nerve impulses of others, temporarily paralysing them while giving Lucia the energy to heal herself, increase her energy levels or improve her speed or strength. Her sixth ability is Trace Shifting. With this she can shift small features of her appearance, to hide her identity or pass as another. She can alter her DNA enough for it not to be traceable, change her fingerprints or retinal pattern or dental pattern. She can change her voice by altering her vocal cords, and change her blood and tissue type. She can change any small feature. Her seventh ability is Songspeak. This enables her to communicate through music, altering the emotions of her listeners when she sings or hums, according to the mood of the song. For example, a sad ballad would invoke grief, an angry rebellious song would make everyone angry, an upbeat song would produce joy. She can also have other effects with music, such as hypnotising, summoning people and triggering visions. Her eighth ability is Enhanced Agility. With this ability, she can run, jump and climb extremely well, moving smoothly and swiftly. She can dodge attacks with ease, and perform numberous gymnastic feats. It makes her graceful, lithe and nimble on her feet. Her final ability is Enhanced Vision. When she activates this ability, she can see incredibly well, in poor lighting and can also see minute details and see for a longer distance. She can activate different aspects of the ability, meaning she can also see infrared and ultraviolet, and she can see through objects selectively. Family * Mother - Lowri Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Jack Calwin *Aunts - Pippy Gray, Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Hannah Gray, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray *Second cousin - Jake Deveaux History Lucia was first seen as her future self, who'd came into this time to warn her mother and try to save her and her siblings from their death. However, the warning wasn't enough and it failed - Lowri was shot, Ryan's Death Aura was activated and it killed it all, the unborn Lucia surviving only due to her Physical Immunity. Future Lucia continued to search for a way to save them, and eventually worked out what had happened, and asked her cousin Noah to send her back once more to save them. She'd realised what she could do to save her mother - merge the triplets into one so that the ability would not get triggered - and as terrible as the solution was, this was what she did. Lowri was shot once more, as before in the other timeline, but the Death Aura was not triggered and therefore she could heal herself and survive. As a precaution, Lucia was delivered in an emergency Ceasarian since she couldn't be healed. Even after birth, this inability to be healed remained, but her prematurity didn't threaten her because of her Self-sustanance.